


A Gift in Your Short Daydream, A Curse in My Eternal Nightmare

by thedyslexicwizard



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Discrimination, F/M, Original Character(s), powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyslexicwizard/pseuds/thedyslexicwizard
Summary: zootopia had always been the pilar of hope in a dark world yet some are placed bound to the darkness the city creates, as preds walk around with collars branded to their necks and some Gifted bound to living lives where death becomes a dream.There is only time still ticking away to the start of this endless nightmare, making me drenched with dark thirst and hunger, a monster living in this wretched world, where I am worse than just the opressed ten percent.My dream comes true, as I stand for bravery, trust and integrity, making the world a better place, drives me to find understanding with the others in hiding, hoping that I can be a light for everyone and that includes other gifted, because we aren't a curse.this is set in a dystopian au of The truly Gifted Few au





	1. When the Nightmare cut me up

Nick was a somewhat normal predator in a single regard. He hated his collar with all his soul. Everything else, however, he was different. His collar was almost permanently stuck on yellow, he was teased for it, often leading it to turn red and shock him. This was an almost constant struggle when he was in the later years in primary school. His collar sparked red when he was doing any remotely intellectual.

Nick was born into the wrong world. Gifted running around, predators stuck with shock collars around their neck. He was a part of both groups. Luck was not on his side. He knew he was gifted, so he often stayed silent. Yet still somehow the centre of attention. For his early years, he watched his mother struggle with a damned collar. They were absolutely stupid; basically, anything would set them off. When he was unfortunate enough for one to be placed around his neck. It almost instantly sent 1,000V down throughout his body. Within a week, it was fried from excessive use and was ‘repaired’. Nick has had his collar repaired 8 times now. 1,000V now at 10,000V.

 

* * *

 

 

“WILDE” the teacher called out to the sleeping fox, head down on his desk eyes closed collar still sitting on yellow, waiting for one wrong move.

“What Miss?” he questioned for his collar to beep the, oh so familiar and oh so hated sound.

“Why is your collar always yellow?” she asked at the odd sight, she was a substitute and didn’t know the class at all.

“I don’t know miss?” he did give it some thought but as soon as he did it switched to red and sent the painful amount of volts down his spine. Nick curled up in pain, paralysed.  

“We need him to go to the nurse's office” she announced to the class mainly consisting of other predators. 

He tried to say no. He tried to say that he could survive. But nothing came out but broken and inaudible grunts of pain. The collar was continuing to keep Nick paralysed. the Sub tried to touch Nick but was almost instantly kicked away from the sheer voltage running through him. she called for the nurse with the phone sitting near the teacher's desk. the antelope nurse came charging in and almost fell to the floor once she saw Nick on the ground curled up and convulsing. the Antelope was equipped to move Nick to the nurse's office. insulating gloves and all. when he did make it to a hard plastic bed designed to only be used for predators. the nurse tried to deactivate the collar, but it retaliated and light up. knocking her back, she got the assistant Nurse to take a quick DNA sample. courtesy of AGU policy that effects anywhere with any infirmaries and hospitals. It was a quick test. take a blood sample and wait for it to show a colour. blue equals good, yellow equals bad. very, very bad. within a minute, it came up as a bright yellow. The first corse of action for them call the AGU then inform the mother. nick heard it  _'he's gifted...NICK IS GIFTED... HOW THE FUCK IS HE GIFTED!'_. Nick pushed himself away from the cold plastic bed, his movements were very staggered and uncoordinated. As soon as he saw the light shine through the glass doors that meant escape from this he was tempted to run, yet the collar had other ideas and sent another discharge into Nick. breaking his concealment to all the others as the quite easily heard a loud and painful scream. the Nurse was on the phone halfway through a conversation with the AGU to send an agent down here to do a full test on Nick.  nick bolted towards the closed glass door and braced himself to break the glass. "HE'S ESCAPING!" the nurse yelled as soon as saw Nick almost hit the glass. Nick hit the glass with easily enough force to shatter it. once his feet found the asphalt path he quickly disappeared towards his home wishing that his mother wasn't informed.   

“MUM HELP ME” Nick shouted out once he busted open the wooden door that leads to their apartment

“You're not my kit” she whispered in anguish. Her son was now wanted for once damned thing. She was in disbelief, blood-curating hatred towards her only kit.  

“No, no, no, no mum!” his collar sent another 10,000V down his spine. He had let go of all the self-placed restraints on his body, as the shock did nothing to him but bring unnecessary pain. “PLEASE, MUM... PLEASE GET THIS OFF!” he screamed to her.

“YOU ARE NOT MY NICK!” she screamed back, leaving Nick gobsmacked and broken. She quickly ran to the kitchen. Nick followed and pleaded to her. But she quickly grabbed a large knife and slashed at him. “No, mum please” he whispered, trying to get to HIS mother again. But she was visibly in tears, blindly slashing towards Nick. She managed to hit Nick right across his left eye. Slicing it open, crimson gushed out. Nick quickly covered it and recoiled from the shearing pain. He disappeared away, for his mother to collapse to her knees and stare at the dirtied blade. The only thoughts  _‘I don’t have a son. I have a monster’_ played throughout her mind trying to make her feel justified in her actions.

 

* * *

  

Nick lifted his paw from his eye. His once sooty paw now covered in a thick dark crimson. To his luck, it was a shallow, though it did stretch his whole eye. He needed to bandage the wound so that he could use both of his paws. He knew where to go as his name has been plastered all over the news. The AGU, the ZPD now looking for him so that he could go nowhere. He tried sticking in the shadows that existed at mid-day. His hatred towards them was growing like an uncontrollable fire that had no end to its fuel. His collar was still blazing away sending discharge after discharge. Singeing his fur and fuzzing it to his flesh. he was constantly getting off stares from mammals who don't know any better and other mammals were moving to the other side of the road to get out of his way. after a timeframe that felt like an eternity he reached the one place that he felt safe.

“DRACS GET THIS OFF OF ME!” Nick screamed once the door opened and the familiar wolf turned the corner. It sent another 10,000V straight down nick’s nerves, causing all of his fur to stand up on end. Dracs quickly grabbed the collar on two opposing sides and sharing Nick's pain for a second before he ripped the Steel ring it two. the feeling once that collar was gone was so rich. freedom, pure freedom. it was beautiful, but it was dulled with the fear and shame that brought him here.  

“Nick who did that to you?” Dracs asked. Nick simply looked shamefully downwards trying to hide his one enraged emerald eye. Nick also brought his other paw behind his head. He had no family. His mother, of all mammals, slashed at him and cut one of his eyes open.  

“No, God… she did that. Your mother.” He gasped in disbelief as Nick said that she was an amazing mother. Yet she cut his eye open.

"Rein get some torn cloth, we need to bandage him." Dracs told the rhino that was watching this whole ordeal. 

When Nick got patched up. He sat in the corner with his arms around his legs and head down in shame. He was crying silent tears. He was terrified. He would have no last name to go by. He finally had lost all faith in them. he was now only ever going to be seen as gifted, so be it. his blood was now ripe with anger and pure rage towards them. he was no longer a mammal or any type of redeemable form of life to them. He was only a monster.  

  

 

Nick’s mother was in an AGU recuperation cell. As he could only have expected. She was sitting in a clean white cell with the door open. She was holding a picture of her family; her thumb was rubbing nicks young face as tears littered the rest of the picture. The picture was a beautiful photo of when the whole family was together nick’s father standing to his left and her standing to his right with a smile that stretched across her face. Nicks father died two years ago and it had only wrecked her and Nick. She was trying to be the best parent to Nick as possibly could. But one faithless day, her phone rang. One Nick had helped her to get. It was the school nurse in panic as she told her that Nick was gifted. She couldn’t believe it. She thought it was a joke at first, but the panic that rang through the nurse’s voice could only speak the truth. After Nick came home and she attacked him her whole mind was at war with itself. She didn’t have a son she had a monster.

“Mrs Wilde.” An otter spoke up as he entered the doorway. He was dressed in a soft grey suit with a white undershirt and a black tie.

She quickly looked up wiping her tears away. “Yes?” her voice was still tight and filled with grief.

“Nick… was well and truly gifted, from the samples you have given us.” He tried to say without bringing any more guilt for her.

“How… why?” the words that came from her were broken and still filled with guilt.

“Life does cruel thing” the mumbled under his breath, continuing with in a polite voice “the ZPD and other services are looking for him… you said you cut him across the eye.” 

“I did… b-ut will he… die?” she asked still in that same solemn covered voice.  

"we don't know. sorry." he returned with cluelessness. 

 

 


	2. When My nightmare makes you bleed

 

Nick Wilde well just Nick now as he had lost his surname, has been forgotten. His mother of all mammals is constantly haunted by her own mind pretending to be his ghost. Nick now for four years has had the temptation to spill the blood of the ones who ruined his life. He was a shell of his former self. He was cold to the bone, not caring for the blood he has seen spilt. He was gifted but had no access to his gift though it was his birthright. He was ever-incroaching the age of sixteen, the age when he could finally use his powers. Though he doesn't need them to terrify mammals, he need only say his name.

He was to say it simply, a monster. His life was ripped out from under him and replaced with a life where he was the target for so many spotlights. He had to make a deal with the shadows, it is to keep his face blurred and while he loses all ties with the outside world.

He had been gaining information about the one new lover his mother had acquired. His name was Bruce, a tubby silver fox with an attitude that made Nick sour. Nick has ravaged through his mind, how simple it was. ‘Have kits with the Vixen' that was at the forefront of every throught that ran free in his empty pit of a mind. He was only tempted by the idea that her first son was a gifted. Primal instincts. Go with the best genes. And that was all that was needed for him to attempt to get close to her. He was sadly successful, giving her an engagement ring only to get closer to that primal goal. His mother was blind to it, somehow. She was only reinvigorated with hope when he asked ‘could I date you'. Nick's mother was smart, really smart, and sadly she never got credit for it because of what she is. This fucking world.  
Nick used to live in a small apartment in Happytown, with his mother. It was a quaint little place it had all he needed. A solid floor, a room all to himself and above all else he had someone he loved and was loved back. Now it was the same brick exterior, a little more graffiti. All saying she was the mother of a demon in vivid detail. He remembered every detail of its exterior, the cracking windows, and the door he had to bust through. He knew what he was going to do

"Wh…" Nick was quick to cover Bruce's mouth with strength. There was a quick thud on the floor. He... He cut Bruce's collar off. For some reason. The glimpse of Nick's cold emerald gave all the information Bruce needed. He was there with a goal only in mind.

  
"Write, Your nightmare is back, and I haven't forgotten." Nick whispered into Bruce's ear, letting a bit of pressure of off his muzzle

"No," Bruce responded almost instinctively to the threat.

"Write it, and I may let you live." It was a quick stern command with the added threat of a blade to his throat. It was a surprisingly cold knife that was pressed against Bruce's throat. It was sharing its Arctic embrace as the back was slid against his throat as a warning.   
"I don't have a pen," Bruce responded cautiously as Nick tightened his grip on his throat.  
"Write it with your claw or I will happily use your blood" all of Nicks words were cold. Oh so cold.  
Bruce put his paw to the wood with one claw extended to etch into the wood. Bruce's mind was trying to get himself to scream for help yet it was quickly assured that he would be killed if he did. "Shout anything, and I will cut your throat," Nick said moving the blade closer to his windpipe.  
Bruce took his time trying to delay this monster that was holding him hostage. "Faster or you die" Nick commanded, He finally convinced himself to shout. It was stupid, but he would die a hero. Nick rolled his eyes at the pure stupidity. He pushed the knife close to his neck. "E…" the rest turned into garbled as blood gushed from the gapping wound stretching across his throat. He tried covering it, but it was too late Nick already shoved the blade into the back of his neck to end things quickly. Nick helped to drop the body to the floor silently. The open wound let blood puddle around his neck his eyes were slowly losing the life that was in them just seconds ago. Nick could only care about the mess he made; he had lost all emotion for them. One thing that he was never going to do was kill his mother but torturing her mind was an entirely different story.

"That could have been avoided, but no... you try to be the hero to save your ‘love'," Nick complained at the fresh body like it was almost listing. Nick crouched down cleaning the knife on Bruce's body, then he dipped his finger in the pooling blood and rewrote the message. Once he finished, Nick opened the door, and it hit the body making it jolt a little. Nick was done here, but he still had other who needed to die. "damn generics" Nick muttered as he placed the key back and walked away from the sight.

* * *

  
"Bruce? Honey come to bed?" the vixen said drearily as she strolled down the stairs in her gown. She smelt something off. Blood, lots of blood. There was a high pitch screech that made her fall back and knocks a picture off the wooden table. It fell face down and break the glass sheet protecting it. It was the same picture that she held four years ago once she found out about the truth. Yet something was off with it; she could only focus on Nick and see a blank void in his eyes. She read the message scribbled in blood. "Your nightmare is back, and I haven't forgotten" she fell into tears, a downpour of tears. An eternity later. Well, that's what it felt like for her. A neighbour bashed on her door and shouted through "Emilia are you alright?" the racoon was only answered by tears. He shouted again. "Where's your spare key?" this time he got an answer, in the form of broken words. she was stuck, bones rattling with fear, joints locked into place from terror. Mind being ripped apart by grief and torment

"under the mailbox." after she spouted that out she fell back to tears, the door opened to hit the body the racoon peered around the gap and immediately retreated to hurl. the scene was a bloody mess, one fox sprawled across the wooden for another in tears petrified. "I'll get the police!" he avoided his little patch of vomit and ran into his own home and used the phone to call the cops. Your nightmare is back, and I haven't forgotten. Her Nick killed him. No, he isn't Nick. He's a monster.   
The ZPD were there within minutes, the vixen still petrified and curled up. The ZPD were quick to get her away from her dead partner. She was placed on the back of an ambulance with a blanket around her and someone trying to help her calm down.   
"Mrs Wilde" a Buffalo called from the side wearing the navy blue ZPD uniform with three glimmering golden stars attached to his collar. her collar settings had been severely lowered yet it still was sitting on a painfully familiar yellow.  
"yes" her shaken words left her mouth to reach the buffalo.   
"do you need anything, Mrs Wilde?"  
"please call me Emilia" she tried to fix her voice to make it stable. but it still was ravaged by the events beforehand.  
"sorry, Emilia."   
"Why won't the AGU do anything?" Emilia started to tear up again; she had lost another that was close to her. First her husband, then her one and only child and to top it all of the todd that reinvigorated her and her view of the world. They were dead or a monster that hid with the facade of a small innocent, loving son.   
"we're all sorry, about everything that has happened to you." Bogo tried to say in his most reassuring voice; he tried though to anyone who isn't part of the ZPD would find it borderline rude. Emilia heard the attempt and was slightly calmed by it. Her mind was still in utter chaos as Nick had killed him, her very own son. No, he's only a monster now. Nothing can redeem him now.  
\--  
He was encroaching in the house of those nurses. The ones who damned him to this life. Their house was currently under refurbishment. It had scaffolding surrounding some walls and windows that were going clearly to be replaced; it was a sweet little abode. Nick strayed away from the front door, tracing footsteps of the workers that were here to find a nice large open window. Once he entered Nick grasped one large ceramic pot and smashed it on the ground. "wake up." Nick said bashing two metal pipes together, once he heard hoof steps coming down the stair he haphazardly tossed them to the side... he was meet with the two antelopes with matching bracelets around their wrist. The closest thing to a ring they can get.  
"Remember me?" he said as soon as both pairs of eyes were stuck on him. They were both stunned, both staring at him like he was a ghost. The gleam of the blade that was held firmly in his paw solidified to them what his purpose was. He was here to end them. His muzzle had a sick smirk on it, the white teeth catching the light that peppered in. The first move was made by one of the couple, trying to be clever she bolted for the light switch. Nick was silent as he almost glided across the wooden floor. He was aiming for the one still stuck in place. The lights flashed on blinding Nick for not even a second. He was pissed. his eyes refocused on the antelope that was still standing in front of him. He just appeared to the side to the antelope whom Nick was all too eager to slaughter. He rammed his blade into the back of the antelope's knee, bringing her to the floor in screaming pain. The blades black steel tainted with even more fresh blood. She was left there screaming in pain.

Holly scrambled to grasp any form of weapon to use against him.   
She managed to find a plank of wood. The Blade flew out of his hand with one swing of the wooden board. "damn" he commented as one of his eyes tracked the knife sliding across the floor. The nurse stumbled at the unusual sight giving time for Nick to knock her down and drive his teeth into her soft neck. There was something so primal about the taste of blood, so enthralling, so dark.His whole body screamed for more. Nick's eyes were no longer the vibrant emerald but a demonic shade of crimson. Nick let his most primal senses take over as they had been craving blood for a time well overdue, with a sharp jagged movement a very faint snap could be felt rippling through his teeth.   
"HOLLY!" the downed antelope screamed and stuck out her hoof towards her dead lover. Nick opened his maw and let the antelope drop down to the floor. His eyes turned towards the other one. She was left stuck in terror. She was going to die.  
"You could have tried to save her... it would have been more fun," Nick said taking strides towards the knife he brought to slaughter them. His eyes were lighting up but still were a thirsty crimson.  
"You could have tried to run. You could have tried to call the ZPD. idiot." Nick said walking up and slamming the knife down on her throat. The blade went cleanly through her jugular, stopping just before severing her spine.   
"Why" her words were bearly audible, but he heard her mind attempt to say it.   
"Why?... It all was because you destroyed my life," he whispered up to her ear for they are going to be the last words she ever hears. Nick ripped the knife out of her throat letting a fountain of blood follow the blade.  
'taste it; you are their death, taste you reward.' a dark voice called from within. 'The scarlet elixir in their veins, the elixir that you so graciously spilt'. Nick lapped up the blood that was left on his teeth. His tongue wrapped itself around every individual tooth. His tongue screamed for more crimson elixir. Nick dipped one of his fingers into the pool of blood. Nick's most primal senses screamed in a bloodthirsty joy. He lapped up the blood that was soaked into his fur.

Nick for four years now has been training his body to work at its maximum, to a point where if he were in a group of mammals you could easily pick him out with his sheer unnatural grace. Gliding through hordes of mammals unnoticed, he was as silent as a shadow, but to a trained eye he stuck out like a blinding light. One little perk that came with being gifted that was unheard of was that he could control each and every muscle independently. It was stupid how fast and accurately he could move; one slight flaw was that he lacked the usual strength gifted had but still he was a blur. He was critiquing how sloppy he was when he was slaughtering those nurses. He let his knife fly from his hands, but he clearly had to find some enjoyment when fighting them, which he found in spades as their blood was being spilt. He was currently staring up the side of a brick apartment; he was contemplating whether just to scale it or actively take it slow and use the pre-existing structures that merely served to save the ones living in the apartment. He leapt up his body working at close to its extent, but it was still comfortable. He easily gripped the steel rung of the ladder. He was thinking about what everything would be like if his father were alive. his father would have been at work when he rushed back home, but he could only suspect that his father would have pleaded towards the higher powers, begging for this curse to be lifted. His parents would have likely tried for another kit or kits. How awkward would it of been to tell them that they have an older brother that's gifted. his body was currently on autopilot as it leapt and climbed the steel outer structures.  
He couldn't care if mammals saw him his face, it was plastered across the news for a year after the world knew his supposed sin. He only feared the AGU as they were the ones who could actually do something against him. He knew if they captured any gifted they would always be tested upon, scientists trying to figure out the limitations of a gifted. He was aware that what gift he had in store; it was already set in stone. Hearing everyone doubt him without them even whispering a word. Physic. He had scaled the building and now was walking across the cold concrete rooftop, the roof was fairly well kept, small community garden, some lounge chairs and a washing line that stretched between two poles, littered with clothing.

When he was at his old house, he stole a picture which he loved. It was as much his as his mothers, it was an old picture taken when he was a kit, and that putrid collar was void from his neck. He slipped it into his pocket as he entered. He took a seat on the brick edge. He took the picture out of his pocket, both his parents were alive then.

They were at a large theme park. They were surrounded by rides filled with screaming mammals, not in fear but only of joy. He was within the embrace of his two parents, his mother wearing a pink cotton blouse, his father in an incredibly well-tailored suit. They were all happy. His father. His mother. Him. Now, where have they ended up? Six feet under. Filled with torment and grief. Hunted, disregarded, lost all rights. Time was simpler back then, living a life where he could be happy. He kept his eyes fixated on the picture and the pure happiness that came with its memories. Even on that day, he knew that he was gifted, but he didn't care. If they never knew, they would always love him.  
They would always love him.  
They would've always loved him.  
He refocused on his father and his joy-filled smile that was strung between his eyes. Nick missed his dad, Nick's father died only six years ago when he was struggling to keep his life in check. He was killed in a riot that was quickly subdued by the ZPD and the hated Razorbacks. One of them took his father away. He was doing nothing wrong all he was doing was helping others affected by the chaos. Striped away in an instant. The news wrecked Nick mother with grief, something only paralleled by that damned day, the one that ended Nick, the red fox but created Nick the feared gifted.

He let a tear fall from his eye; somehow he let it happen. The gleeful memories of that theme park when he had no collar, the sheer love his parents were giving him. He felt as if his life was perfect and going to stay perfect forever. But no, fate was a cruel mistress. He was stuck with the label gifted that pinned him to keep to the shadows and wait for eternity to shift and erase his face from memory. He would outlive them, his mother, his cousins and just about every mammal he'd ever meet. He was told that he would live until eternities end; Whenever that may be. He looked into his father's eyes like he was still there beside him, trying to forgive his son. His fathers emerald eyes were always filled with a renewing hope. Nick pulled down his jet black hood, letting the wind brush across his face, moving the tears that were forming. Nick pushed himself up looking out and upon the bustling street that was seemingly unaware of the fox. Cars rushing past, mammals walking underneath the shielding city lights. Letting the moon sit behind him creating a tiny, irrelevant shadow. He placed his arm out in front of him, photo in paw.   
"Goodbye, dad, let the winds that ravage the garden stay void of you." with that he let go of the picture, letting it slowly glide in the wind. All of the eyes were staring at him. All of them, his past ghosts. He had finally cut the last string that held him back. He felt as if he just tore a part of himself away to leave the being that was hiding in the shell of a fox to bloom. His eyes followed it until it reached the asphalt. A lioness picked it up, seeming stunned by the photo. Her eyes looked up to where she could only assume the picture fell from. Her eyes met with Nicks. Nicks cold nearly dead eyes, she quickly turned away letting go of the photo. The damned collar that was stuck around her neck went from a somewhat pleasant green to a yellow, making her move faster away.

* * *

  
He could only wish for this to be a dream. A dream that feels like it lasts an eternity. Only to find that everything was fine. He was still in bed from the morning of THAT day, crying sick because he felt scared.

He would hear the sweet soft voice that was his mothers telling him not to worry. Tucking him into bed, even more kissing him on his forehead.

But no. He was stuck whimpering in a corner. One eye useless. Stuck with cold, unforgiving concrete underneath him. The constant chatter of other mammals like him talking about what to do, how to help him and how did this happen. He was the centre of attention in the group that he actively felt a part of, but he only felt isolation running throughout his mind, fear rattling his bones and torment ripping apart his heart. He was lost in a sea of malice all aimed at him. It was only chipping away at what fragile psyche was left. The timber wolf was currently standing in front of Nick creating a shadow that covered him. Nick curled up more, trying to push himself away from this world.  
"Nick, what do you need?"  
"For this to be a dream." Nick sharply returned, not moving his muzzle from its rest.   
"I can only wish for that too." "Nick look at me. I'm here to help you, to keep you safe... Nick, I know what it feels like. Please don't isolate yourself. We are your family now."

"We are his family." Dracs announced, in his most projectable voice. Shaking the Wearhouse, silencing all chatter. "We are Nick's family now. He has lost everything. Some of us know the pain, the fear that appears went the world knows. I have let all of you here because they" dracs shot his arm towards the wall that faced the city, all eyes were focused on him. "WILL NEVER ACCEPT US. No matter how hard we try, they will always try to hunt us. I ask you to just help, keep him safe. I only need you to accept his struggle and to make him feel like family." dracs finished and looked back down towards Nick.

"Nick stand" dracs somewhat ordered, placing his paw out for him to grab.  
Nick turned his head up, his glassy emerald eye meeting Dracs' ebony eyes. Nick wiped the tears glassing over his eye. Nick pushed himself up seeing all the others looking at him not as if he is the outsider, but as the one who only needs help. Everyone felt sorrow for him, as he was still so young.   
"You need food; you've been sitting there for the better part of a few days. What would you like Nick?"  
"Something with salmon in it," Nick said turning his head up to dracs with a faint growing smile. "Please," Nick added shortly after.  


* * *

  
"Another murder caused by the gifted named Nicholas..." the presenter trailed off into the pleasant past he had.  
'Damn shame' a light grey rabbit thought who was still brimming with enthusiasm to make a difference in this world for all. Prey, Pred and even gifted.  
"JUDY! You need to help on the farm."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first two chapter were from my one shot collection.  
> but please comment if you belive there is something it lacks. (apart from Judy shes comming in the third chapter)


	3. Hopeful Dreams and Hopeless Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set two decades after the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying it.

Torture long forgotten, burnt beneath the skin, etched into the very nature of the soul. That perfectly describes the red fox who had lost everything including his beloved surname. Wilde.

What he had done to others who created his 'life'. Vengeance doesn't describe it. The actions were drenched in a blood curdled rage and hatred towards all of them, the generics. He told himself that it was only vengeance and that they would be some of the few that died. He forgot that promise.

He had lost himself in bloodlust once resulting in over 80 dead. All of them did nothing to him. He spilled their blood in boredom. A small hotel, emptied, for nothing but a bit of fun.  

The ZPD, the AGU and even the mysterious ZIA all want to find him and bring him to a swift, painful justice. Ones who tried were often found with their body mutilated, disfigured and rarely with a bit of flesh missing. Messages popped up a few days after their death within the vicinity of the crime scene. Most of them were mocking the victim or the agency that they worked for.  

He was a monster.

 

-\/-\/-

 

"Scream for me. I want to hear your last breath of life leave your body. " Nick spoke into the hare's ear he had currently in his grip. The hare was weak, bleeding and filled with broken bones. Blood stained his ocean blue singlet and grey tracksuits, and not like he cared crimson stains ran through his own russet fur.

"fuck you, you misfit......" his victim's voice trailed off, the hare's body struggling, then falling limp. Warm icy blue eyes falling cold, warmth from his body soon to fade as well.

"So you were, oh an agent for the ZIA. How funny, haven't killed many of you. Oh yeah… you're dead." Nick walked over to his victim's bag scrounging through it, finding his phone, several false ids, and a wallet. Nick took the money out of his victim's wallet and stuffed it into his own pocket. Nick grabbed the small silver phone, entering the pin code, and recording a message.

"To all who find this. You can never bring me to justice; you made the monster you hunt." Nick wasn't feeling very creative with his 'speech' so as soon as he finished that he walked back over to the mangled and mutilated corpse of the hare and put his phone in his pocket.       

He pulled the knife out of the hare's thigh. Blood following the blade as it was ripped out. Nick didn't feel anything but disappointment as he didn't scream in sheering pain but instead faded away silently, depriving all the joy of a fresh kill.

 

-/\\-/\\-

 

"Detective Hopps, you got a minute?" a Fox cop called out from behind. He was a shade of red, rust like almost. Eyes a soft blue. He was a kind soul. Another mammal brought into the wrong world. He was one of the few predator cops; he acted as a messenger, relaying information from around the precinct.   The precinct was quiet as everyone had already gone out to help protect the city and make the world a better place.

"Yeah, what is it?" she responded quickly

"The chief wants you to work on the wraith case." he caught up to her and caught his breath as he had been running around the whole precinct. He did speak with some dread emanating in his words.

"Death's case. Why?" she returned confused.

"I don't know. Just go check with him." He returned quickly with worry in his warm eyes.

"That’s typical of him." She scoffed lightly; the fox cop sharing a similar soft smile.

“I can only wish you luck.”

 ---

 

"Hopps did Anthony tell you." The chief asked as soon as he saw the door open.

"Yeah, he did. But I'm just asking why did you put me on the devil's case?" she asked as soon as she managed to get on top of the chair that was sized for mammal many times her size.

"You're not doing it to find the culprit as he makes himself quite evident, you're just trying to find the exact reasoning behind his murder sprees." He replied

"So when do I start it?" Judy questioned with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the seat of the chair.

“Now, go to see Benny, he'll give you the folio. It's big, so you have a lot of info... And also the AGU is on the case as well so you'll be getting a partner." The chief returned blankly.

"Oh great," she said reluctantly, rolling her eyes. She hated the AGU and all the similar companies and groups. She was gifted after all. She was happy with her job, being a detective in the ZPD. Putting all of her senses to good use helping the city, helping the people, all of them and hopefully mending the relationship between the gifted and common mammal. “Also chief when do I get my partner?”

“It’s the AGU. It could be in an hour or in a month. All I know is that you're getting one.”

”So just the AGU being the AGU.” she replied sarcastically as the AGU were known for them doing something when they want to, and their utter unreliability with dates and information

”Yep, but good luck detective.” The buffalo said while giving a salute to Judy, she almost immediately returned it.

“Thank you, sir”

 

-\/\/--\/\/-

 

It was a quiet back alley that a particular ‘fox’ set up a meeting with a very helpful ‘mole’. He was waiting in the darkness of the alleyway watching the every-mammal do their usual routine. Seeing happy families play in the park that was on the other side of the broad road. Nick slid out a masterfully crafted hand cannon of a pistol and aimed it at a random mammal at the park. His eyes landed upon a wolf leaning on a tree studying a book. The canine was oblivious to the threat to its life.

“Don’t nick. You’ll get in even more shit from Dracs and the council” a small voice called, Nick moved his hand cannon upwards now aiming at the sky. It was his ‘mole’. A wealthily little brown rat dressed in a beige vest with a fog grey undershirt.

“You know there’s nothing stopping me from killing that wolf at the tree. I wouldn’t miss” Nick said bringing down the pistol and aiming it at the wolf again. Some gleams of light catching on the masterfully crafted slide, silver decals reflecting, some ebony accents riding along the frame. The short barrel was slightly blacked from use. It was weighted perfectly for nick due to him ordering it in an illegal arms ring.

“But how much more shit are you willing to put up with?” the rat returned. Looked at the wolf who’s statue was relatively scrawny. Black coat of fur and hopeful amber eyes

“Enough,” Nick responded shrugging his shoulders, quickly holstering his gun. He quickly turned towards the informant.

“Now to what you asked for. Judy Hopps... she’s gifted, and she’s been put on your case.” Nick turned back towards him.

"So you're telling me that the bunny working for the ZPD for the last four years is gifted?" a smug smile grew on nicks face as he leaned on the brick wall behind him.

“Yes”

"Judy Hopps. Well, I'll be damned. I need to go pay you a visit." It almost was a chuckle, one of just how didn’t he see or senses that.

"What about my pay?" 

"I forgot about it, but so will you." Nick did remember about the pay but he just didn’t care. It's not like he can stop Nick

"Oh no no no, you said no funny business,"

"I said I wasn't going to kill you, so yeah no funny business." "This is just my... business policy." Nick shrugged before snapping his fingers.

 

-/\/\\--/\/\\-

 

She spent all night reading through the mammoth folio. All under a lampshade, light humming away providing just enough light to keep her awake, she was grasped into it reading about all of the times he had killed. A warm coffee mug sitting next to the folio, its contents slowly disappearing over the course of the night.

'I could of becoming this' that thought jumped into the spotlight once. She was a kit when he was found out. Two years later, his first set of murders. There was no mercy. As he killed one tod that his mother was dating, and another two. A married couple of antelopes. Holly. K. Harper and Jade. S. Harper. One found with bite marks dug into her neck. She was also found with a severed neck. Forensics analyzed he went 'savage' and killed her that way. Though she knew that was wrong, a gifted can't simply go savage. The other one of the couple was found with her neck cut open. He was fifteen then. Simply fifteen. No gift, just pure blooded hate.

Three years later, when this case gained notoriety. The hotel massacre. Eighty mammals dead. Families ended. Gruesome bloodshed for no reason. The AGU had to cover their ass shortly after the slaughter. Whole protests surrounding AGU bases in every part of the city and in neighboring towns and cities. Mammals rumored in the early days of the case that the ZIA was working on it. It was confirmed when an agents body was found hanging off of the ZNN tower. Hanging for all to see.

Then the case gained names. Death's case, the devil's case or merely the pact with death. He killed almost all mammals who worked on it from any agency. The ones who weren't were driven beyond insane. Stuck uttering things that brought terror into all that looked into their branded eyes.

She understood the rage that drove all of those killings; it made total sense to her, it was her greatest fear that the AGU would know. She understood all that drives him to kill, but he sometimes fed on his victims, ripping flesh, doing the typical vampire-like thing and drinking some blood. It was labeled cannibalism. That was the one thing she could never understand about him. Why feed on the victims. You've made your statement. 

When she did fall asleep, it felt like mere seconds before her alarm woke her. And also, unfortunately, her neighbors. A duo of loud kudu's, she didn't really care about what went on behind the near paper thin walls, but sometimes it was a little too evident. She quickly pressed the button for her alarm to stop screaming. She could hear them shuffling around in sheets.

 

"BUNNY AGAIN. STOP WAKING US UP AT FOUR IN THE MORNING."

"PRONK SHUT UP." The walls shook with every word.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP."

"Can both of you stop it? I'm going to go soon." She replied talking normally. Leaving her desk and looking at herself and judging her attire. Her clothes were still clean enough. Her navy blue ZPD uniform was still presentable, with few noticeable creases. 

Judy as soon as she got her keys snapped out the door and headed to work.

  

-\/\/-

 

The rain trickled down, covering the fox coated in blood. Red fur soaked with dark sticky crimson; black cold, steel knife in his grip by his side.

A sick twisted smile strung between his ears, eyes cold, yet filled with the heat of hatred. They once were loved emerald gems, filled with love, now corrupted with deep, pure hatred.

The rain was picking up, but he didn't care, he couldn't care. It was nothing. He would see it pour down a countless amount of times, and it would continue well long after his time passes.

For a self-imposed eternity, they shed tears for him to fall asleep. Scarring him beyond the mind, voices of torment, voices of hate, nothing telling him to stop, only a dark desire to kill, a primal dark, deep-rooted desire.    

"MR fox do you need an umbrella?" a pure, innocent voice spoke to his side. A young brown rabbit kit with a set of round glasses that with the rain make it nearly imposable to see anything but outlines and smudges of color. A bright yellow raincoat covering her head to toes, at least a size too big. A box filled with umbrellas sized for at best a small teenage wolf. With a small label reading ' $1 for an umbrella.’ It looked as if she was part of a girl guides group. Ah, sick, hate-filled memories

"Fuck off." he spat towards her not even shifting his view. Innocence standing next to the devil's kin. If only that were true to the word, everything would be so much easier.

"That's not nice Mr. Fox." her voice, it was so innocent, yet so fragile and malleable. A pure soul trying to speak with what's left, what's left of the once happy fox.

"Do I need to FUCKING GUT YOU!" he snapped back teeth bared and black knife still stained with blood, placed under the kits chin. He was becoming what they thought the gifted were. Monsters with no emotion. He pulled himself away. The young golden eyed kit, petrified. She was cold, not of a lack of something, but sheer fear. Sheer fear of this monster standing in front of her, and the reality that could be.

Nick pulled the blade back and moved away. He had scarred her, all she was trying to do was help. But now she will always remember the pure hatred in his words and the face with hate reaped, dead emerald eyes.

"Run” he muttered for the kit to almost disappear into the rain. Nick brought both of his paws behind his head. 'What’s happening to me?' his mind questioned still fractured with the darkness trying to shatter the light of hope. Nick kept repeating these words in his mind ‘I have no family… I have no family by blood,’ he moved to the shadows to reflect on exactly what he did.

 

\---

 

"Nick what did you do?" Dracs questioned with fear as soon as Nick entered safe haven. His movements were emotionless.

"The news will tell,” Nick responded with no emotion in his voice. Cold, dead. His eyes lifeless, empty. Nothing, everything from his past gone. Now there was nothing but the shell and the gifted inside it, the one that relished in being called a monster. 

Dracs was instantly hit with dread. It was a cold dread. Not one of disgust, but rather one of shame, shame that the once young innocent kit that had been thrown aside by them was now a cold-blooded monster. A monster that feeds off the fear, the hate, the disgust coming from them.

 

-/\/\\- 

 

The grey rabbit was currently off duty, she was walking around Happy Town, of all the places for a bunny. She was dressed in a coat that went down past her knees and had a set of shades on. She was gaining looks from all the other residents, mainly predators. She always knew that there was a gap in wealth between the suburbs and happy town, but she would never have guessed it was this bad. More mammals stuck on the street with little to nothing, stuck in autumn weather. Trees bear bones; leaves brushed around some of the mammals laying down. Shop windows barricaded with signs plastered to them, spelling disaster for the owner. It seemed as if happiness was sapped from this place, as she didn’t see anyone walking with any glee or hope. Well what was she to expect, this was Happy Town after all. A place where there was always a homicide around the corner, a rapist in every block, but it only made sense, mammals would result to such dire options in such dire circumstances.

The streets were scenic if they were empty and if the world ended as they already looked dilapidated. Cars with windows smashed in, parts stripped. Potholes seeming to be on every road, asphalt discolored and in disrepair. Judy moved quickly through the streets as she was getting more and more mammals staring at her. She was a well-dressed rabbit in a hell hole.    

An old, long since abandoned store sat on the corner Judy was on. The tattered name could still be read even though not much was left ‘Wilde and son’s tailor’. That name meant so much to one family that was brought into the spotlight for all the wrong reasons. The once lovely tailor shop was covered in so much graffiti. Vivid pictures depicting the known daemon, the mother who had her own life destroyed in many different ways. And the dead father who never saw the monster that was his son. She could only imagine what it looked like when it was brand new. Doors open for any mammal, a place of acceptance. But now it was a decaying husk of its once former beauty.

Judy beyond enhanced sense of hearing snapped to a mammal who was shuffling haphazardly they sounded if they were behind her. She turned around; she caught glimpses of eyes with a color that was impossible to pin down as it was switching between so many different shades and tones. Judy had to follow the mammal. How could she not?

She moved slowly at first while following the ever-fading silhouette. Then when she managed to slip into the shadows, she turned to full sprint through the filthy and trash-filled alleyways. she was getting closer on the hooded figure. she quickly pinned the much large mammal to the side of the alleyway. 

“NOT YET!” The mammal screamed. Judy getting a better view of what exactly it was. It looked as if he was a form of hybrid, though she couldn’t decipher exactly what. The mammal had a canine frame, wolf-like, almost. Colouring similar to that of a jaguar. Though his pattern was flowing. How? This is no ordinary hybrid, though hybrids them self-aren’t ordinary. This one is gifted. Maybe this is a stroke of luck. The canine hybrid shapely shoves her back, spiriting away. He was rather fast probably the boosted feline genetics kicking in. Judy fell back quite a way; it didn’t help that she tripped over some garbage.    

She kept following him before she was met with cold dead emerald eyes. She was frozen; he was there in front of her.

He disappeared along with the hybrid, she’d found others like her. She'd finally done it

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dracs can you ACTUALLY look after Gregory, because I’m not his fucking babysitter!” nick snapped as the large metallic door flung open.

“Nick” Dracs sighed. Looking down even more because he knew he couldn’t have a say in this anymore. The wolf moving his right paw behind his head. His near ebony eyes shifting away. He’d never win in an argument against Nick.

“Just use that room over there, it’s never used… just to keep him here, as the world only knows him as a stray and you want it to stay that way.”

“Nick, please” Dracs whispered in anguish, bringing his eyes back up to meet Nicks. The grey canine having a similar tone to that of Nicks mother when it happened. Nick quickly shifted his head away from Dracs and cursed under his breath.

“He ran away from his parents, and I ran away from life yet it still managed to slash me across the back. He doesn’t know the pain.” Nick spat out in disgust. Other gifted walking closer to listen into the conversation even though it can quite easily be heard from any side of the sizable warehouse.

“Gregory is a hybrid he knows the pain society binds him to. He doesn’t know your pain.” Dracs continued in his level tone and attitude.

“They’re indistinguishable,” he returned facing Dracs. Eyes lighting up in fury.

“I’ve saved stripes, I’ve saved Daniel, I’ve save Gerogery. I’m willing to let the world see me as THE monster, so you don’t have hate placed upon your shoulders. And to top it off, the day of my blooming. No one knows the pain I experienced.” Nick continued. The last part was correct, and he was the only one who would and could ever experience that pain.

“now let Gregory use that room Dracs” Nick spoke in a snarky voice. ”please” the sarcastic toothy grin grew on Nick’s face as he moved away towards his own corner of the warehouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> all comments are apreciated.


End file.
